Alugando Hermione Granger II
by angel-ribeiro
Summary: O sonho: Estudar Direito na Universidade de Cambridge. Solução provável: Trabalhar muito e esperar mais alguns anos para poder pagar os estudos. Solução improvável: Um principe encantado. Essa fic está sendo escrita em parceria com a Thays Fructuoso. /Está é uma obra de ficção que não possue nenhum vinculo com a realidade/
1. Capitulo Um

Hey gente, demorou, mas aqui está o primeiro capitulo da segunda temporada de Alugando Hermione Granger. =D

Espero que vocês gostem, e preparem-se: Tem muita coisa pela frente.

Beijos

Angel_S

* * *

A vontade que tinha de levantar da cama era quase nula. Hermione olhou para os lados reconhecendo seu apartamento. Fazia quase duas semanas que não via Draco. E não queria vê-lo. Ele havia lhe traído com a maldita Duquesa de Cambrigde. Não podia nem desejar que ele ficasse com ela, pois isso era impossível. Olhou para a porta do seu guarda-roupa que estava entreaberta. Todas as roupas que Draco havia lhe dado, estavam guardadas, praticamente intocadas.

Saiu da cama a contragosto. Arrastou-se até a sala e ligou a tv. Só saía de casa para ir a faculdade, e logo voltava. Caso fosse de real urgência, ia até o mercado que havia ali por perto e comprava o que era necessário e logo voltava. A campainha tocou, a tirando daquele marasmo em que havia se metido. Por mais que tentasse negar, sentia falta de Draco. Sentia falta do olhar eletrizante, de acordar com ele ao seu lado, dos momentos de prazer que ambos usufruíam juntos. A campainha tocou novamente, obrigando-a a levantar.

- Eu já vou! – gritou mal humorada.

De péssimo humor, Hermione colocou sua pantufa, prendeu os cabelos em um coque mal feito, olhou-se no espelho. Para quem quer que fosse, ela estaria um lixo, mas não se importava. Era aquilo que as pessoas mereciam dela.

- Precisamos conversar – Draco entrou sem que Hermione sequer tivesse aberto a porta direito.

- Vá embora, Malfoy – vociferou Hermione. – Não tenho nada para falar com você.

- Feche essa porta e sente-se no sofá – ordenou ele, com aparente mal humor.

Tudo o que Hermione menos queria era uma cena. De muita má vontade fechou a porta do apartamento e encarou o homem que estava a poucos metros de distância. Com os olhos atentos, Hermione estudou o rosto de Draco. Havia olheiras profundas no rosto claro do loiro, um ar cansado e preocupado exalava dele. Aquilo a preocupou verdadeiramente, mas jamais iria demonstrar.

- Sente-se – falou Draco mais uma vez.

- Estou bem de pé – resmungou Hermione áspera. – Diga o que quer e depois suma do meu apartamento.

- Daqui 15 dias, teremos um evento para ir.

- Eu não vou a nenhum evento com você.

- Você vai sim, eu a contratei para isso – retorquiu ele em seu tom de voz gélido. – Não me importo que não vá mais para cama comigo. Só precisa fazer o que eu lhe contratei para fazer. Nada além disso.

- Ainda bem que você sabe que eu não irei me deitar com você novamente. – disse ferina. – Mas isso não me interessa. Eu não quero mais nenhum vínculo com você nem com a sua família.

- Você não tem opção. Ou vai comigo, ou eu resgato todo o dinheiro que eu usei para pagar sua faculdade. E você terá que voltar a trabalhar naquele bar imundo! – Em cada palavra pronunciada por Draco, havia veneno, havia ameaça acima de tudo.

Draco jurara não usar aquela chantagem para ter Hermione novamente, mas não via outra alternativa. Não havia outros meios. E no final das contas, crescera escutando: "Os fins justificam os meios". Que fosse assim. Usaria de todas as artimanhas possíveis para tê-la ao seu lado, e para poder conquistar seu lugar no parlamento. Nem que fosse necessário uma loucura.

- Você não vai me fazer mudar de ideia com essa chantagem – a voz de Hermione saiu um pouco mais alta do que um sussurro.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntou Draco imponente. – Você vai querer renunciar o seu sonho de se tornar advogada, por um pequeno problema como esse que houve? – Draco sabia que não era pequeno, sabia que gostaria de ter evitado a todo custo, mas não podia perder a pose. – Era tudo fachada, não havia motivos para que você se importasse com quem eu me deitava ou não.

- Você é muito ordinário, Malfoy. – retrucou Hermione ordinária. – Você me deu a sua palavra.

- E infelizmente não pude cumprir. – Draco cortou Hermione. – Mas estou disposto a lhe pedir desculpas, para que possamos seguir com o que estava planejado.

Por um momento, Hermione analisou os belos olhos que Draco Malfoy tinha. Ele estava sendo sincero com ela. Mas como ficava seu orgulho? Seu amor-proprio? Iria passar por cima de tudo, para voltar para aquele maldito conto de fadas de "mentirinha". Era o que estava parecendo. Hermione sentou-se no sofá, precisava pensar. Na realidade, o que realmente havia para pensar? Se deixasse Draco, teria que abandonar a faculdade novamente, e era provável que jamais fosse retomar os estudos.

- Eu não vou mais para cama com você, Malfoy. – declarou Hermione olhando nos olhos do loiro.

- Tudo bem.

- Você traiu minha confiança.

- Você também. Mal tinha saído da minha cama, e eu a encontrei com outro aqui dentro desse apartamento – acusou ele, seus olhos brilhavam de fúria contida.

- Não seja ridículo, Malfoy. Não houve nada entre mim e Ronald Weasley – vociferou Hermione, mostrando quão irritada estava.

- E como eu posso ter certeza?

- Eu não sou igual a você, Malfoy – disse Hermione séria.

A sensação que Draco tinha era de ter levado um soco no estômago e um tapa no rosto, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos de Hermione permaneciam sobre ele, e não era só ele quem estava com raiva. Hermione estava tão brava ou mais do que ele, e ela tinha razão.

- Qual sua resposta final, Granger? – perguntou Draco com uma fingida calma.

Por longos segundos, Hermione não emitiu um único som sequer. Parecia perdida em algum pensamento, em alguma lembrança. Estar com Draco representava tudo aquilo que ela tentara evitar um dia. Quando estava nos braços dele sentia-se segura e pronta para encarar o mundo, mas quando ele se afastava... O mundo parecia desabar e a única coisa que ela conseguia enxergar eram cobranças e mais cobranças vindas por todos os lados.

_A primeira coisa que Hermione fizera quando chegara em casa, após o Casamento Real, fora tirar os sapatos. Não aguentava mais andar de sapatilha, salto alto, ou qualquer coisa que não fosse tênis. Seu apartamento estava abarrotado de roupas, uma hora teria que arrumar todas elas. _

_ Antes de jogar sua bolsa em um canto qualquer, pegou o celular e o ligou. Havia esquecido dele por todo esse tempo. Deveria ter muitas e muitas mensagens para ler, e isso lhe causava um certo pânico. Mal ligara o celular e o telefone tocara, estridente, confirmando seu temor: __Pais._

_- Alô – Hermione tentou ser o mais casual possível ao atender ao telefone. _

_- Hermione – a voz de sua mãe parecia séria. – Por que você não nos contou?_

_- E qual a necessidade que tinha de contar a vocês? _

_- Você é nossa filha, Hermione. Eu e seu pai nos preocupamos com você. _

_- Meu pai não se preocupou comigo quando gastou o dinheiro que era destinado para a minha faculdade – disse Hermione sem emoção. _

_- Como conheceu aquele rapaz?_

_- Oh sim, me esqueci de contar a vocês, estou cursando direito em Cambrigde – sua voz saiu irônica, não estava em um bom dia. Definitivamente. – Conheci Draco em uma das aulas. Ah sim, agradeça meu pai por ter jogado o nome da nossa família na lama. Até os pais de Draco sabem do problema. _

_- Hermione, você não pode me culpar... _

_- Você é a única a quem eu não culpo mãe, mas infelizmente, a senhora ainda mora com ele... Eu estou muito cansada. Acabei de chegar de viagem. _

_- Antes de desligar, peço que o traga aqui para que nós possamos conhecê-lo. _

_- Quem sabe um dia. _

Com certo constrangimento, Hermione notou que Draco estava no mesmo local, ainda a olhando, a espera de uma resposta. Ela sabia qual seria a resposta, iria passar por cima do seu orgulho mais uma vez, em busca do sonho de sua vida.

- Eu aceito a voltar com a nossa farsa, Draco – respondeu Hermione sem ânimo.

- Ótimo. Espero que você não tenha vendido nenhuma roupa que eu lhe dei.

- Estão todas devidamente guardadas.

- Ótimo. Vá se vestir então. Temos um almoço dentro de instantes.

- Eu não quero sair...

- Não tem opção. Precisamos sair para almoçar. A imprensa está especulando, além do que, já reservei os lugares.

Pensou em responder a Draco, mas de nada lhe adiantaria. Ver Draco havia acabado com suas resistências, acabado com tudo o que havia planejado durante esses dias em que não o vira. Abriu o guarda-roupa e olhou atentamente para as roupas penduradas. Pegou um vestido azul, e uma sapatilha clara. Minutos depois, olhou-se no espelho. Estava ótima, o vestido plissado, dava um ar elegante, e a sapatilha clara arrematou o _look_.

- Estamos atrasados – Hermione escutou Draco resmungar em alto e bom som da sala.

Não iria responder, não iria confrontá-lo. Arrumou os cabelos, deixando-os soltos. Não iria mudar completamente, alguma coisa de sua antiga vida gostaria de manter. Então, que fosse suas madeixas. Definiu os cachos, passou uma maquilagem leve.

- Estamos atrasados – repetiu Draco ao ver a castanha sair do quarto. – Vejo que aprendeu a se vestir – disse ele admirando-a por instantes.

- Fico feliz por saber que lhe agrado, Malfoy – respondeu cheia de sarcasmo. – Vamos.

Antes que Draco pudesse alcançar a porta, Hermione já tinha a mão na maçaneta. Não queria nenhum tipo de cavalheirismo vindo por parte de Draco. Odiava admitir que estava terrivelmente atraída por ele, e por isso, precisava mantê-lo o mais distante possível, não queria correr o risco de apaixonar-se por alguém tão sem escrupulos quanto Draco Malfoy.

- Vamos logo, Malfoy – disse Hermione esperando Draco passar para o lado de fora do apartamento. – Eu não tenho o dia todo.

- Você ficará comigo o quanto precisar.

Hermione soltou um muxoxo, mas não se deu ao trabalho de retrucar. Ficar nesse jogo não seria nem um pouco proveitoso e só a iria deixar mais nervosa. Fechou a porta do apartamento, e deixou que Draco seguisse na frente. Conteve um suspiro quando mirou Draco mais atentamente. Essa era uma daquelas poucas ocasiões que Draco não estava de terno e gravata. Ele estava usando uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa polo e um sapatênis que poderia ter o valor do apartamento de Hermione.

- Ow... – Hermione deixou escapar quando viu uma Ferrari preta parada na porta de seu prédio.

- Não achou que eu tivesse apenas aquele mercedes? – perguntou com desdém.

Como era possível que uma pessoa mudasse tanto de uma semana para outra? Hermione negou com a cabeça, em reprovação. Aquele não era o Draco que havia convivido por meses. Era um cara qualquer que ela não tinha a mínima vontade de conhecer, e gostaria de conviver o menos possível.

De modo mecânico, Draco abriu a porta do carro e deu passagem para Hermione entrar. Teve que conter um suspiro quando ela adentrou no carro. Estava sendo complicado fazer aquele papel, mas levaria seu plano até o final. Hermione havia adentrado demais em seu mundo, havia passado por barreiras que até então, ele achava intransponiveis. Não deixaria que ela o machucasse novamente. Estava fora de cogitação.

- Onde vamos? – perguntou a castanha desconfortavel com a presença de Draco.

- Em um restaurante não muito longe.

- Que bom.

- Daqui a duas semanas teremos a a partida de polo oficial, e na outra semana, uma comemoração do aniversário de 90 anos do Príncipe Consorte.

- E eu devo ir em todos?

- Óbvio.

Draco parou o carro na porta de um restaurante. Ela bufou quando ele saiu do carro, respirou fundo três vezes. O almoço seria longo, pelo pouco que conhecia da personalidade de Draco, a situação estaria sob controle dele, jamais dela. Ele lhe ofereceu a mão para que ela saísse com mais elegância do carro.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy – cumprimentou a recepcionista do restaurante. – Sua mesa já está preparada. Por favor, me sigam.

Em um gesto cortês, Draco fez com que Hermione seguisse a sua frente. Olhou ao redor, não havia imprensa e nem paparazzis que pudessem arruinar o almoço deles. Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção, como poderia ter sido tão descuidado em relação às pessoas que frequentavam aquele lugar? Com alguma sorte, Pansy Parkinson não os veria.

- O garçom trará o cardápio em alguns instantes – disse a recepcionista. – Qualquer coisa, estamos a disposição – logo em seguida ela se retirou.

- O que você irá querer comer, Hermione?

- Estou sem fome – respondeu a castanha observando o ambiente.

- Aqui está o cardápio – disse o garçom fazendo a menção de entregar um exemplar a cada um.

- Não vamos precisar. – respondeu o loiro sério. – Queremos dois polpetones recheados. Queremos fetuccini como acompanhamento.

- Desejam mais alguma coisa?

- Água para a senhorita, e para mim uma dose de uísque.

Hermione o olhou com cara de poucos amigos, mas não respondeu. Manteve a pose, parecia ter nascido para aquele mundo. Olhou-a com mais atenção, apesar da maquilagem, seu rosto dava sinais de cansaço, sua pele não estava mais tão corada quanto antes. Provavelmente não havia se alimentado direito nas últimas semanas.

- Como tem passado? – perguntou Draco tentando ser casual.

- Você não parece estar realmente interessado.

- Não seja ríspida – censurou ele. – Estou apenas tentando ser...

- Educado? – zombou Hermione. – Ora Draco, não posso negar, você é um cavalheiro por fora, mas por dentro...

- O que você está insinuando?

- Eu não estou insinuando, Malfoy. Você sabe qual é a realidade, não entendo o seu suposto interesse por minha saúde.

A respiração de Draco falhou por um momento. Pansy o havia visto e se encaminhava graciosamente até a mesa. Aquilo só poderia estar sendo uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto.

- Olá Draquinho – a voz estridente de Pansy perfurou os ouvidos de Draco. – Você não me viu?

- Receio que não, Pansy – Draco olhou para Hermione com um pedido de desculpas estampado em seus olhos cinzas. – O que faz por aqui?

- Vim almoçar com meus pais – disse ela sorrindo. – Eles estão me esperando lá fora.

- Gostaria de lhe apresentar minha namorada, Hermione.

Os olhos de Pansy cairam como uma pedra sobre Hermione, uma ameaça muda partia da morena que acabara de chegar a mesa.

- Então, você é a famosa Hermione? – perguntou Pansy destilando nojo.

- E você, quem é? - perguntou Hermione com desinteresse.

Draco soltou um suspiro, sabia que Hermione tinha o gênio forte e que qualquer provocação de Pansy seria o suficiente para esgotar a pouca paciência que a castanha tinha. A realidade era que Draco havia ficado realmente surpreso pelo tom de voz que Hermione havia usado com Pansy, por algum motivo, aquilo o deixou feliz.

- Eu sou Pansy Parkinson, acredito que já tenha ouvido falar sobre mim.

- Pansy Parkinson? – Hermione perguntou a si mesmo com ironia. – Oh, sinto muito. Jamais ouvi falar de você. Não lhe convido para sentar conosco, pois estamos em um almoço romântico – os olhos de Pansy se abriram em choque. – Agradeço que tenha vindo nos cumprimentar, Srta. Parkinson.

A primeira coisa que Hermione conseguiu pensar, quando Pansy Parkinson, com seu orgulho ferido se retirou foi: _Por que diabos eu fiz isso? _Jamais havia sido tão grossa com alguém em toda sua vida, mas algo na atitude daquela menina havia lhe tirado do sério. E quando percebera, estava mandando-a embora.

- Isso foi... Engraçado. – zombou Draco quando Pansy se afastou.

- Não houve nada de engraçado. Acredito que seu senso de humor, esteja distorcido.

- Há algumas semanas você achava meu senso de humor engraçado.

- Infelizmente, não é possível mudar o passado.

Draco apoiou-se na mesa, projetou sua cabeça para frente de modo a encurtar o espaço entre ele e a castanha, mas Hermione não fez nenhum movimento, quanto mais longe estivesse de Draco, mais segura iria estar.

- Você se arrepende de alguma coisa? – perguntou Draco, com os olhos brilhando.

- Draco, dê licença para que a comida possa ser servida – disse Hermione com um tom falsamente cálido.

Com um movimento contido, Draco se afastou da mesa, dando espaço para que a comida fosse servida como deveria.

- Você não vai escapar da pergunta, Hermione – disse Draco levando o garfo a boca.

- Pergunta?

- Você se arrepende de alguma coisa?

Hermione sentiu a comida descer quadrada por sua garganta. Não queria admitir para Draco que não havia se arrependido de um minuto sequer, mas se mentisse ele iria descobrir, sempre fora uma péssima mentirosa.

- Por que você quer saber isso?

- Apenas por curiosidade.

- Então você vai morrer com ela, Draco. Não irei responder sua pergunta – Hermione tomou um gole de sua bebida.

Draco negou com a cabeça em reprovação. Hermione não estava cooperando, e provavelmente não iria cooperar tão fácil. O plano que havia bolado teria que ser executado sem que Hermione desconfiasse. Teria que ser tudo muito bem armado, muito bem planejado para que tudo acontecesse como deveria ser.

- Vamos almoçar... em paz – declarou Draco. – Não quero ter uma congestão por causa de seu mal humor.

- Grosso.

Draco apenas sorriu e piscou para ela. Logo logo tudo estaria acontecendo de acordo com seus planos. E nada e nem ninguém iriam impedir que ele alcançasse seu objetivo.


	2. Capitulo Dois

N/A

_Hey gente! _

_Demorou, mas finalmente o capitulo está aqui! ;) _

_Eu e a Thys, a outra autora da fic, como eu já comentei em outros capitulos, estavamos revendo a fic... adicionamos algumas cenas para que a história fique mais bem amarrada! Espero que vocês gostem! hehehehe. _

_**Aninha Flávia**: O plano? Ahhh, isso é segredo! ;) Vai ter que ler para descobrir! Fico muito feliz que você esteja acompanhando a 2ª temporada! Tenho certeza que você não irá se arrepender! ehehehe Beijos. _

_**Alinefarias**: Fico feliz que você esteja gostando! E seja SUPER bem vinda aqui! Para você que começou a acompanhar, a fic terá até a 3ª temporada. ;) Espero que continue acompanhando, e claro: Deixando reviews! *-* Beijos_

_: BEM VINDA! Que bom que você está gostando! E espero que você acompanhe a fic até o final! ;) Caso você ainda não saiba, a fic tem mais uma temporada... estão, temos muita coisa pela frente ainda! hehehe. *-* Vou ficar esperando por reviews hein? Beijos_

_Espero que vocês gostem desse novo capitulo! ;) _

* * *

- Você o quê? – a voz de Gina Weasley saiu de forma aguda, fazendo Hermione se encolher sentada no pequeno sofá de seu pequeno apartamento.

- Eu almocei com o Draco – resmungou Hermione e logo abaixou a cabeça enquanto via Gina manear a sua em negação.

- Você é louca ou o quê? – resmungou a ruiva ainda sem acreditar no que sua melhor amiga acabava de lhe contar.

- Sabia que não devia ter dito nada – sussurrou Hermione para si mesma, e, por sorte, Gina não ouviu.

- Tenho que te lembrar das semanas infernais que você tem tido justamente por causa desse homem? – Gina sentou-se ao seu lado, abraçando sua melhor amiga de forma carinhosa. – Onde isso vai dar Mione? – perguntou em voz baixa.

- Eu não sei – murmurou dando de ombros. – Mas se eu não aceitasse seria ainda pior! E você sabe que eu só estou em Cambridge por causa do Draco e da influência da família dele...

- Ele te chantageou? – sua amiga definitivamente poderia ser descrita como intensa e histérica, e era exatamente assim que Gina Weasley se encontrava naquele momento, fazendo Hermione se encolher no sofá.

- Óbvio que não! – apressou-se em dizer. – Que tipo de homem você acha que ele é? – mentiu descaradamente, sua amiga já não havia simpatizado com Draco Malfoy quando se conheceram pela primeira vez, se lhe dissesse que era exatamente isso que acontecia, era bem provável que Gina desse um jeito de ir atrás dele para tirar satisfações com perguntas do tipo "quem você pensa que é para fazer isso?". E a resposta era bem simples: Draco Malfoy. Ele poderia fazer o que quisesse com quem quisesse e na hora que quisesse.

Essa era a realidade que nos últimos meses Hermione havia ignorado, iludindo-se de que Draco Malfoy não era esse tipo de homem, mas pelo visto não era bem assim.

- Eu só não me sinto bem fazendo tudo as custas dele – resmungou. – Além do mais, todos os paparazzi's têm especulado se nós terminamos ou não, e é muito pior do que quando estávamos juntos.

- E no que isso vai acabar? Vocês vão se destruindo... Acha que ninguém percebeu como você anda abatida? E não é de hoje que saem reportagens especulando sobre o fim do relacionamento principalmente porque Draco não está diferente de você.

- No que isso vai acabar eu não sei, mas era pra ter sido assim desde o início – respondeu.

Agora a situação seria como desde o início Draco havia proposto, ele estaria realmente "alugando-a" por um tempo, para fazer suas aparições e o que mais fosse preciso. Nada mais do que isso. Se recusava a deixar Draco voltar para sua vida de forma mais sentimental que essa, e se negava terminantemente a voltar a dividir uma cama com ele.

Não podia dizer que não sentia falta, pois realmente gostava de passar o tempo com ele, Draco a fazia se sentir bem e a tratava como mulher, isso fazia bem para sua auto estima e ela adorava os elogios e o modo como ele a tratava. Mas fora ingênua demais, não notando que ele a tratava de tal forma para que não desconfiasse da traição. Agora seria diferente.

- Você vai se machucar – alertou Gina abraçando a amiga carinhosamente.

Tratavam-se como irmãs, assim que Gina sentia que deveria alertá-la. Mas Hermione não parecia disposta a ouvi-la.

Draco encheu mais uma vez o copo com uma dose generosa de uísque e se sentou no sofá, encarando Vincent, seu primo de primeiro grau, mas que o considerava como um irmão.

- Você está acabado – disse Vincent maneando a cabeça. – E tudo por causa de uma mulher – riu baixinho. – Quem diria que Draco Malfoy acabaria amarrado a uma mulher e tão cedo – negou com a cabeça em tom de zombaria.

- Cale a boca – respondeu mal humorado e jogou uma almofada contra o primo, que riu agarrando a mesma antes que o acertasse. – E quanto a Hermione, não estou assim por culpa dela, e, de todos os modos ela vai voltar a ser minha.

- Como não está assim por ela? – riu. – Se fosse por qualquer outro motivo você estaria descontando em bebidas e outras mulheres, Draco. Não negue, Hermione o cativou.

- Não estou com bebidas nem outras mulheres porque fiz um pacto com meus pais – respondeu rispidamente. – Nada mais de vida boêmia para mim – revirou os olhos – ou então me caso imediatamente com Pansy Parkinson – fez uma careta ao pronunciar o nome da garota.

- Então quais outros motivos seriam? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Os de sempre. Meus pais. Os trâmites para assumir meu posto no parlamento, e digo que aqueles velhos não estão ajudando nem facilitando – bufou. – Ficam dizendo que meu pai não pode simplesmente abrir mão do cargo.

- Ele não está doente? – perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Mas não está morto – revirou os olhos. – E a ausência de Hermione no último jantar que teve, onde estavam todos com suas famílias, só fez eles me olharem ainda mais torto.

- Mas você deu um jeito nisso – riu baixinho.

- Óbvio. Hermione vai comigo a partida de polo oficial.

Com os olhos arregalados pela surpresa, Vincent encarou o primo sem acreditar no que ouvia. Sabia que Draco era capaz de qualquer coisa para ter o que queria, mas algo lhe dizia que os modos de seu primo nessa situação específica estavam sendo ainda mais baixos.

- O que você fez? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu a convenci a continuar comigo – deu de ombros.

- Como se com alguém como aquela garota fosse ser simples assim – maneou a cabeça. – Aposto que você jogou baixo!

- Foi só para trazê-la de volta para mim. Se tudo seguir com o que eu tenho planejado, muito em breve Hermione estará comigo por opção própria, e não só por causa de Cambridge.

- Você não percebe que ela não faz parte desse nosso mundo? – perguntou sentando-se mais ereto na poltrona. – Ela estava muito bem até você aparecer.

- Falando assim até parece que você a conhecia – resmungou. – E você sabe como eu melhorei a vida dela, eu estou permitindo que ela viva o sonho que sempre quis: Ir para Cambridge e cursar direito. E nós dois sabemos que por conta própria ela não chegaria lá, não nessa vida pelo menos.

Não falava com descaso, não estava subjugando o emprego que Hermione tinha antes de se conhecerem, simplesmente ambos sabiam que uma faculdade como Cambridge não conseguiria ser paga por um mero emprego de garçonete.

- Em troca vai trancá-la numa casa grande em Londres, obrigá-la a frequentar chás e mais um monte de eventos tediosos, e aposto que não contou a ela que provavelmente nunca vai conseguir exercer a profissão de advogada se estiver com você – apontou Vincent. – Sua mãe enfartaria se tivesse uma nora que trabalha.

- Pois minha mãe que enfarte – Draco resmungou revirando os olhos. – A verdade é que estou cansado de seguir tudo de acordo com o que os meus pais querem, e Hermione me ajudou muito nisso. Se ela quiser trabalhar, não vou impedi-la. Reconheço que não será tão simples assim, provavelmente o máximo que ela poderá fazer será trabalhar em alguns processos para a embaixada ou algo assim, nunca em um escritório conceituado, afinal como mulher de um parlamentar em muitos casos ela vai ser impedida de atuar. Mas não vou obrigá-la a ficar em casa como as mulheres dos idiotas que estão no parlamento.

- Uma dessas mulheres é sua própria mãe – disse Vincent.

- Que cedeu aos desejos do meu pai e nunca fez nada da vida – resmungou. – Escolhi Hermione justamente por ser o oposto de todas as garotinhas mimadas que queriam tanto se casar comigo, Hermione é trabalhadora, não desiste facilmente... Esse é o grande encanto dela.

- E a beleza – disse Vincent com um risinho. Quando Draco não respondeu, Vincent soltou uma sonora gargalhada. – Você está totalmente afim dela!

- Não estou – respondeu rapidamente de forma categórica.

A última vez que se apaixonara por uma mulher, só havia se dado mal. Isso não aconteceria novamente.

- Nós só vamos retomar nosso pequeno acordo de onde começou – deu de ombros.

E ele sabia que não seria fácil, Hermione estava com as barreiras ainda mais reforçadas para mantê-lo afastado, e seria difícil fazê-la ceder, o que o deixava transtornado considerando que isso era parte fundamental para que seu plano desse certo.

- E o que a sua mãe acha de voltar a ter Hermione na família? – perguntou de maneira debochada. - Pelo que minha mãe me disse, ela parecia bastante satisfeita por "ter-se livrado de uma nora tão sem classe" – negou com a cabeça.

- Ela logo vai descobrir – Draco deu de ombros. Iria ser uma surpresa e tanto para Narcisa Malfoy quando seu filho aparecesse acompanhado de Hermione Granger na partida de polo oficial, que dava abertura para a temporada que viria, e onde só pessoas realmente importantes apareciam, membros do parlamento e seus familiares mais próximos, assim como membros da coroa real.

Isso o lembrava de que William e Catherine estariam lá.

Maneando a cabeça deixou esse assunto de lado, Hermione certamente já havia chegado a essa mesma conclusão, e sabia que tocar no nome de Catherine seria o mesmo que jogar sal em uma ferida aberta, só complicaria ainda mais a situação entre eles.

Não era certo chantagear Hermione para que ela o acompanhasse. Mas fora o único modo em que pensara, sabia que ela não cederia tão facilmente, e ele não deixaria que as coisas dessem errado dessa vez. Desta vez levaria Hermione Granger para o altar!

Assim que, duas semanas depois Draco se encontrava novamente parado na pequena sala do apartamento de Hermione, tinha as mãos no bolso, e vestia uma calça social, camisa clara e sapatos formais. Não era exigido terno nem gravata, mas muitos gostavam de usar. Ele não, a gravata o fazia se sentir sufocado, e o clima estava agradável, mas de todo modo seu terno muito bem passado se encontrava no banco traseiro do carro, só por garantia.

Hermione entrou na sala, o barulho do salto de seus sapatos anunciando sua chegada, e Draco sorriu ao vê-la tão bem arrumada. Sabia que sua irmã havia ajudado com o vestido, afinal, mesmo que a situação entre os dois não andasse as mil maravilhas, Annelise e Hermione pareciam ter se tornado boas amigas, e ele ficava contente com isso, já bastava que seus pais tratassem Hermione com descaso. O vestido claro que ela usava chegava pouco acima dos joelhos, um vestido elegante e respeitável, exatamente como a mulher de um parlamentar deveria se vestir.

Parecia que Annelise a havia ensinado muito bem.

- Você está muito bonita – ele disse tentando amenizar o clima pesado entre eles.

Há dois dias vinha tentando falar com Hermione, e quando finalmente conseguiu para que pudessem marcar o horário que ele deveria pegá-la, a conversa fora tão rápida e fria, que Draco por um segundo se perguntou com quem estivera falando. Hermione não era assim, que diabos havia feito?

- Obrigada – ela disse mordendo a língua antes que pudesse dizer que ele também estava muito bonito.

- Vamos? – perguntou lhe estendendo a mão, já estavam em cima da hora e ainda havia um bom caminho a percorrer. Esse era o inconveniente de estar morando em Cambridge regularmente, algumas horas de estrada os esperavam.

Hermione assentiu, mas sem aceitar a mão que Draco lhe estendia. Maneando a cabeça, ela o viu sair do apartamento sem dizer nada, e esperar enquanto ela trancava a porta. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo quando ele se aproximou, mas se manteve firme e fria, como havia treinado nas últimas duas semanas. Não cederia novamente aos encantos de Draco Malfoy. Nem uma única vez.

- Você está mesmo muito bonita – ele disse de forma galanteadora e ela teve de respirar fundo para não se virar e beijá-lo de uma vez, exatamente como vinha sentindo vontade desde que ele tocara a campainha.

Os lábios rosados e carnudos de Draco pareciam cada vez mais convidativos, assim que ela se apressou em passar por ele, descendo as escadas de uma forma muito mais rápida que seus sapatos permitiam, tudo para se manter afastada dele.

Draco soltou uma sonora risada antes de descer atrás dela, aquilo era tudo que precisava saber: Hermione poderia odiá-lo como pessoa, mas ainda o desejava como homem. Respirando fundo ele a seguiu, era só questão de tempo para que tudo desse certo, e ele podia ser um homem bem paciente quando a situação era para seu próprio proveito.

E pelo que vira da reação de Hermione perto dele, talvez nem demorasse tanto tempo assim.

E era com isso que ele estava contando.

- Você pretende ficar em silêncio todo o trajeto? – perguntou ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas sem olhá-la.

Fazia menos de quinze minutos que estavam dentro do carro, mas a expressão fechada e séria dela o estava incomodando seriamente.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você – ela deu de ombros.

- Pois eu acho que tem! – respondeu rapidamente.

- O que mais você quer de mim, Draco? – perguntou ela virando-se para analisá-lo de perfil. – Porque eu sinceramente não faço a menor ideia.

- A primeira vez que eu lhe propus esse acordo, eu lhe disse que precisava de alguém para me casar – ele respondeu. – Então, Hermione, é isso que eu quero de você, que se case comigo! – por um segundo ele se virou para admirar a expressão chocada de Hermione. – Mas não se preocupe, não estou lhe propondo nada agora.

- Como se eu tivesse remotamente pensado em aceitar – ela respondeu ríspida. – Continuo lhe dizendo, Draco Malfoy, que nunca precisei de um homem em minha vida, e não é agora que isso vai mudar.

- Diga que não aproveitou o tempo que estivemos juntos, que eu mudo de ideia – desafiou ele com um sorrisinho.

- Novamente com isso – ela revirou os olhos.

- Só vou propor a você, Hermione, que se case comigo quando eu tiver a certeza de que você vai aceitar.

Soltando uma sonora gargalhada ela o encarou fixamente.

- Então espere sentado, querido – disse com ironia. – Nem em sonhos eu diria sim a uma proposta de casamento vindo de você, nem por chantagem. Me tire de Cambridge, se quiser.

Isso o atingiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Hermione Granger preferia desistir do sonho de se formar em Cambridge a casar-se com ele, essa constatação feriu seu ego em maiores proporções do que ele jamais imaginaria ser possível.

Era possível que ela o odiasse tão seriamente assim?

Contava com o poder de sedução que ainda exercia sobre ela, mas a cada instante parecia descobrir que só esse charme sedutor não seria o suficiente. Hermione Granger era mesmo diferente das mulheres com quem já havia saído, imensamente diferente.

- Você tem tanto ódio assim de mim? – perguntou com a voz comedida.

- Você nem imagina – respondeu ela rapidamente.

- Por quê? – questionou ele, estavam em um carro devidamente trancado que se movia a bem mais que cem por hora. Era uma oportunidade única de falar com Hermione sem que ela tivesse para onde fugir, e ele iria aproveitar essa oportunidade. Nem que para isso tivesse de dobrar o tamanho do trajeto, pensou com um sorrisinho que logo se fechou.

- Você está realmente me perguntando isso? – ela o encarou parecendo abismada. Quando ele não lhe respondeu, ela deu de ombros. – Você me propõe um acordo absurdo, decide prorrogar esse acordo, tudo em troca da minha chance de cursar uma faculdade em Cambridge, ótimo – disse seriamente. – Sendo que a única coisa que lhe pedi em troca foi fidelidade, Draco. A única! Era a única coisa que eu tinha o direito de pedir, sendo que em tudo mais eu iria depender de você, para me manter, para seguir em frente, pelos próximos anos eu iria depender imensamente de você, e eu só queria que você fosse fiel. Pois adivinhe, você não foi!

- Eu...

- Não terminei ainda! – ela disse de forma ríspida, agora que começara a falar, não iria parar tão rapidamente nem ser interrompida. Nas últimas semanas essas palavras estiveram presas em sua garganta, agora era hora de despejar tudo sobre ele. – Eu confiei em você, confiei o suficiente para aceitar, o suficiente para me entregar a você, Draco! E você sabia disso, você me levou para cama sabendo que não era fiel, sabendo que antes havia se deitado com Catherine, na primeira oportunidade você esteve com ela.

- Eu não senti nada por ela! – respondeu não dando bola para o fato dela não querer ser interrompida.

- Assim como não sentia por mim – retrucou. – E justo com ela, com a mulher que mais o machucou na vida!

- Me arrependo todos os dias disso – ele respondeu.

- Arrependimento não é o bastante – ela disse de forma séria. – Você simplesmente não podia ter deixado acontecer.

- Você mais do que ninguém deveria entender que não podemos mudar o passado – ele disse. – Já aconteceu, eu sinto muito por isso, eu gostaria que tivesse sido diferente, mesmo que você não acredite em mim, é isso que eu sinto. Mas tudo que você faz é se negar a me ouvir, a ver somente o seu lado da história e ficar colocando o que já passou como um empecilho para o que pode acontecer daqui para frente.

- Não é um empecilho, simplesmente porque não vai haver nada entre nós daqui para frente, nada além desse acordo – ela respondeu ríspida. – Pelo simples fato de que eu não confio mais em você, Draco Malfoy. Não o suficiente para me envolver novamente.

Ele respirou fundo mantendo-se concentrado na direção, se estivesse em qualquer outro lugar poderia agarrá-la pelo braço e forçá-la a desconsiderar essa ideia. Mas não seria possível, ele sabia disso, não daria certo. Hermione tinha sua opinião formada.

- E o que você quis dizer com o fato de que eu deveria entender que não se pode mudar o passado? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Pelos seus pais – ele respondeu. – Você realmente acha que o seu pai não se arrepende de ter gasto todo o dinheiro da sua família? Que ele não se sente mal por você não ter podido ir para faculdade assim que se formou no colégio, mesmo tendo notas excelentes?

Pronto. Agora ele tinha sua total atenção.

- Como você poderia saber o que meu pai sente ou não?

- Eu não sei – suspirou. – Mas eu teria dado a ele a chance de se explicar. Você só fugiu de casa e se nega a voltar a vê-los, vai lá uma vez no mês, no máximo, almoça e logo vem embora. Você só permite que eles vejam que você está bem, nunca parou para ouvir o lado deles da história.

- Você, o homem mais orgulhoso que existe, faria isso? Ouviria tudo que eles têm a dizer?

- Ouviria – ele retrucou. – E não é só com eles que você faz isso, é exatamente o que você está fazendo agora. Eu estou falando e repetindo uma e outra vez que sinto muito, que gostaria que tivesse sido diferente, mas você só faz questão de me lembrar outra e outra vez o que aconteceu antes, quando nós mal havíamos nos envolvido. Você não consegue perdoar os seus pais, nem me perdoar. Por quê?

- Porque eu não quero me machucar novamente – ela retrucou rispidamente. – Era isso que você tanto queria ouvir, pois bem, Draco. Você me magoou, assim como meus pais me machucaram quando disseram que não teriam dinheiro nem para pagar a faculdade, um dinheiro que estava guardado desde que eu era criança e que, quando finalmente chegou a hora de usar, havia ido por água abaixo em uma mesa de jogo! Por que eu deveria aceitar as suas desculpas? Para me machucar novamente?

- Para que eu possa provar a você que não vai acontecer novamente! – retrucou ele elevando a voz. – Simples assim.

- Eu não conheço você, Draco – ela deu de ombros.

- Exatamente. Você não me conhece – encostando o carro no acostamento, Draco finalmente se virou para ela, vendo os olhos levemente avermelhados graças as lágrimas que ela insistia em prender. – Você estava começando a me conhecer, quando tudo saiu errado. Eu jamais iria chantageá-la se houvesse um outro meio de você me ouvir. Quando você terminou tudo eu disse que não queria seu dinheiro, que não iria tirá-la de Cambridge, mas no momento me pareceu o único modo de fazer você passar um tempo comigo, mesmo que seja obrigada.

- Nós já começamos de forma errada, Draco – ela murmurou o encarando. – Estávamos fadados ao erro desde o início.

- Eu não me importo de errar novamente – ele suspirou. – Droga Hermione, você sabe que os últimos meses foram incríveis, por que não nos dá a chance de voltar a ser como éramos?

- Eu adoraria Draco – ela suspirou. – Mas só quando eu estiver confiando em você novamente!

* * *

N/A

_Vou ficar esperando por reviews, hein?! *-* _

_Beijos. _


	3. Capitulo Três

N/A: Hey gente, me perdoem pela demora. Final de ano foi uma correria só! =/ No trabalho as coisas apertaram, e no dia 31/12 eu acabei trabalhando até as 13:00.

Então, peço desculpas a todos os leitores pelo meu sumiço! Isso não irá mais acontecer! ;)

Julianaaliz: Sério que voce acompanhou nesses dois lugares?! *-* Que linda! Nossa, fico muito feliz mesmo. Você não tem ideia do quão legal é saber que a históra é boa o suficiente para que uma leitora acompanhe várias vezes! Muito obrigada pelo carinho, viu?! Beijos.

Francesa: Fico feliz que voce esteja adorando a fic! Espero que continue acompanhar! *-* Beijos.

Liss Cahill: Desculpe pela demora, mas aqui está o capitulo! *-* Espero que você goste! E sim, vou ficar esperando o review, hein!? Beijos.

Guest: Fico MUITO feliz que voce esteja gostando! Espero receber outros reviews seus hein?! hehehe. Beijos.

MSC2: Muita coisa vai acontecer entre as duas! Pode esperar... lembrando que temos mais uma temporada depois dessa aqui! Então, espere MUITAS emoções! hehehe. Beijos.

Gente, espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês gostem do capitulo! *-* Tenham certeza de que eu e a Thys escrevemos com muito carinho! ;D Aos que deixaram reviews, MUITO obrigada pelo carinho! *-* Vocês são muito especiais... afinal, são vocês que dão força aos escritores. hehehe.

E leitores fantasmas: Pode aparecer, eu não mordo! hahahaha.

Beijos!

Angel

* * *

Draco não podia dizer estar surpreso pelo tanto de gente que se encontrava ali, pelo contrário, já imaginava, assim como imaginava a reação de Hermione, ela tremeu assim que pisaram no gramado do belo clube de campo onde anualmente a partida de polo oficial ocorria, partida essa que introduzia novas pessoas da alta sociedade, permitia que todos se conhecessem e dava início a temporada de festas, até o fim do ano. O tempo começava a esfriar na Inglaterra, mas o dia estava ameno, o sol brilhava alto e Draco estendeu para Hermione um chapéu, que Annelise havia lhe entregue depois das compras com Hermione.

- Se ela for mesmo com você, dê isso para ela – sua irmã havia dito com um sorriso nos lábios finos.

Hermione o encarou um por um instante, logo soltou um pequeno sorriso e pôs o chapéu, que não alterava em nada seu penteado. Draco sorriu em aprovação, e rapidamente um de seus braços se encontrava ao redor da cintura de Hermione.

Respirando fundo ela decidiu que era melhor não dizer nada, afinal estavam em um evento importante e a cena de minutos atrás, no carro, seria esquecida por enquanto, mais tarde sabia que ele retomaria a conversa de forma exaustiva, até tê-la onde queria, ou, pelo menos, um pouco mais próxima.

Sorriu ao se aproximarem de um casal já visivelmente idosos, era o Senhor Cohen, um importante banqueiro – um dos envolvidos com o Bank of England – ou algo assim, Hermione deu de ombros, eram pequenos detalhes que com o passar do tempo começavam a perder a importância.

- Draco – a senhora Cohen falou com uma voz mansa, aproximando-se para cumprimentá-lo. – E essa deve ser a senhorita de quem tanto ouvimos falar – comentou com a mesma voz mansa, fazendo Hermione perceber que, dentre todas as pessoas que conhecera desde o primeiro que fora junto de Draco, aquela era provavelmente a primeira a lhe tratar sem desprezo. Ninguém havia lhe tratado mal diretamente, mas Hermione não era boba e percebia facilmente os olhares hostilizados, a cara de decepção quando Draco a apresentava como sua acompanhante, e maior decepção ainda ao ouvi-la pronunciar o sobrenome Granger.

Toda a alta sociedade londrina sabia o que havia acontecido a família Granger, de modo que todos acreditavam que não tardaria para Hermione aplicar o famoso golpe da barriga em Draco Malfoy, conquistando assim parte do dinheiro de uma família consolidada e tão respeitada naquela sociedade.

Por isso havia tomado extremo cuidado quando começara a ter relações com Draco. A última coisa que queria era que lhe apontassem, também, como golpista. Narcisa Malfoy já parecia infeliz o bastante por tê-la como nora, se logo surgisse um herdeiro, Hermione poderia se considerar banida daquela sociedade para sempre, e junto com ela, iria Draco. Ou não. O que era o seu maior medo, e se ele acreditasse também que era tudo um golpe? Algo armado desde o princípio.

Maneando a cabeça ela sorriu docemente para a senhora Cohen, não havia porque ficar remoendo questões que não aconteceram, nem aconteceriam – porque ela iria se manter o mais distante possível de Draco Malfoy!

- Você é muito bonita, minha jovem – a senhora lhe sorriu cumplice e Hermione retribuiu o sorriso, agradecida.

Quando o simpático casal se afastou, Draco voltou a abraçá-la, guiando-a pelo lugar enquanto mais e mais pessoas se aproximavam para cumprimentá-los, outras pessoas era Draco quem tinha de aproximar e cumprimentar, a fim de garantir pelo menos um ponto positivo em sua ida para o parlamento, aquela partida de certa forma já o apresentava como novo representante da família Malfoy no parlamento.

- Então de repente você se tornou popular entre eles? – Hermione perguntou soltando um baixo riso, e seu sorriso se abriu quando viu que Draco maneava a cabeça rindo.

Draco apoiou as duas mãos em sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto e ela sorriu, se tinha de fingir ser feliz ao lado de Draco, pelo menos que pudesse aproveitar então. E assim o fez, quando ele lhe beijou suavemente os lábios, Hermione o beijou de volta.

O odiava pelo que havia feito. Mas não podia negar que a atração entre eles era intensa.

Voltar a sentir os lábios de Draco sobre os seus a fez suspirar, mas logo maneou a cabeça quando o viu franzir o cenho arqueando levemente a cabeça, Draco se perguntava se o que ela fizera era real ou apenas parte da encenação que estavam fazendo naquele dia, rindo Hermione maneou a cabeça, ele morreria sem saber.

- Viu? – ele perguntou com seu melhor sorriso presunçoso. – Não é tão ruim ficar em minha companhia.

- Você que pensa – ela respondeu afastando-o levemente com a palma de uma mão, sabendo que não tinha força o suficiente para afastá-lo se Draco realmente quisesse se manter bem próximo a ela.

Os olhares ao seu redor que se dirigiam para os dois, fez Hermione se dar conta do porque de Draco ter aceitado se afastar mesmo que só um pouco.

- Estamos em público – ela maneou a cabeça sentindo suas bochechas corarem.

- Casais se beijam – ele respondeu voltando a passar um braço por sua cintura, guiando-a novamente pelo lugar.

- Não aqui! – ela disse baixinho vendo-o sorrir.

Mas Draco não se importava com isso, estava disposto a aproveitar todos os momentos possíveis junto dela, e sabia que só em público ela cederia sem fazer escândalo. Hermione podia ser bem geniosa quando queria, e ele sabia disso, assim que não preferia arriscar.

Sabia que assim que estivessem em quatro paredes – o que, claro, ela ainda não sabia – voltaria a tratá-lo com descaso.

- Não vão nos cumprimentar? – a voz hostil de Narcisa Malfoy rapidamente tirou dos lábios de Hermione o sorriso que vinha carregando desde que pisara naquele lugar, nem fingindo conseguia sorrir para aquela mulher. Não quando o olhar tão duro e frio de Narcisa parecia analisar cada poro em seu corpo, mostrando visivelmente o seu desagrado por ela estar ali.

- Estávamos indo agora mesmo – disse Draco de forma tranquila, o aperto mais firme na cintura de Hermione.

Farsa ou não, tinha de ser bom o suficiente para impressionar sua mãe, para fazer com que Narcisa Malfoy realmente acreditasse que a relação deles seguia as mil maravilhas – e não que Hermione sentia vontade de fugir sem nunca mais olhar para trás.

- Boa tarde – a voz autoritária de Lucius Malfoy fez Hermione se sentir intimidada.

Mesmo tendo estado acamado recentemente, Lucius Malfoy seguia sendo um homem que sabia como impor sua presença, e certamente não parecia nem um pouco debilitado por doença nenhuma, sua voz sempre forte e rouca a fazia estremecer, e não de um jeito bom.

- Boa tarde, senhor Malfoy – Hermione respondeu simplesmente, não havia maiores cumprimentos entre eles, sempre havia sido assim, desde o primeiro jantar na casa da família Malfoy a qual ela havia sido convidada.

E não podia dizer que sentia muito por isso, pelo contrário, pensava que quanto mais distante ficasse daquela família, melhor.

O que novamente a fazia se questionar sobre a doce personalidade de Annelise, que sempre tão sorridente fazia um contraste enorme com sua família sempre tão séria e rígida.

- Olá – foi só pensar em Annelise que sua ex-cunhada se aproximou, abraçando Hermione de forma calorosa. – Pensei que não viriam!

- Demoramos um pouco na estrada – Draco respondeu, dando o assunto por encerrado. Porque era simplesmente assim que funcionava com a família Malfoy, o homem decidia tudo.

Obviamente Hermione não concordava com isso, mas nunca discutiria com Draco Malfoy na frente dos pais dele, a menos que quisesse ser odiada eternamente – ainda mais.

- Vejo que está de volta a nossa família – Narcisa fez o comentário mordaz, observando a roupa que Hermione usava, vendo cada detalhe.

- Ela nunca saiu – Draco respondeu rapidamente, e Hermione se sentiu irritada por ele não deixar com que ela falasse.

- Estive apenas ocupada demais com a faculdade – respondeu ela, somente para sentir o gostinho de ter a última palavra.

- Não foi isso que nós ouvimos – Narcisa continuou alfinetando, e Hermione conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos. Aquela mulher sabia ser tão insuportável de um jeito único.

- Pois creio que ouviram errado – respondeu simplesmente, sustentando o duro olhar de Narcisa.

- Vocês vão ficar por aqui? – perguntou Annelise, sempre sorridente.

- Claro – Draco se apressou em responder, e Hermione o encarou com o cenho franzido. – Mas soube que nem todos irão ficar – isso significava que seus pais não ficariam, Draco quis dizer, mas não falaria em voz alta.

- Bem... – antes que pudesse continuar, o olhar cortante de seu irmão a fez fechar a boca, e a astuta Annelise logo entendeu qual era o ponto de seu irmão. – Acho que a maioria deve ficar, a rainha só chega amanhã, então todo mundo deve esperar por ela – completou sem receio de parecer entediada.

Uma buzina foi ouvida, seguida de risos e pequenos gritos, todos muito comedidos, enquanto uma pequena movimentação começava.

- O que houve? – Hermione perguntou em voz baixa, para que só Draco ouvisse.

- A partida vai começar em instantes – ele respondeu e lhe deu um leve selinho. – Nos encontramos depois!

Antes que pudesse se dar conta do que acontecia, o braço de Annelise estava enganchado ao seu e ela a guiava para uma área sobre grandes tendas, seguindo logo atrás de Narcisa e Lucius. Durante o percurso, Annelise pegou duas taças de champanhe da bandeja de um dos garçons, e logo estendeu uma para Hermione.

Ainda não era nem quatro da tarde, e todos já tinham taças de champanhe, vinho, uísque e conhaque em mãos, não parecendo nem um pouco incomodados por começarem a beber tão cedo. Dando de ombros ela sorveu um gole do champanhe, sentindo a bebida descer de forma gostosa por sua garganta, e sorriu para Annelise enquanto seguiam seu caminho.

- Bem vinda a área VIP da família Malfoy – disse Annelise disfarçando a voz, de forma divertida, e apontando para as poucas cadeiras presentes naquela área.

Era uma área de tamanho considerável para as quatro pessoas que ali se encontravam, havia balde com champanhe a disposição deles, e o cercado não muito alto mantinha as demais famílias do lado de fora, mas sem impedir que pudessem conversar ou trocar cumprimentos.

- Aquele é Draco? – perguntou Hermione cutucando Annelise levemente, que sorriu em aprovação.

Ali ia, montado sobre um cavalo preto de crina muito brilhante, Draco estava vestido adequadamente para a partida que começaria em minutos. A cabeleira loira tão clara não deixava dúvidas de que era ele, e quando se aproximou montado sobre o cavalo, Hermione se viu sorrindo para ele de forma espontânea.

- Vê se ganha – ela murmurou ao se aproximar, ele riu a certa distância, pois a grade que encerrava as tendas ficava alguns passos distante da cerca que circundava o campo onde a partida ocorreria.

- Vou fazer um ponto para você – ele respondeu dando uma piscadela.

Pelo canto do olho, pôde ver como Narcisa revirava os olhos de maneira displicente – e podia apostar que nada elegante – e logo bebia todo o conteúdo de sua taça de champanhe. Pelo menos o sentimento era recíproco.

- Eu não sabia que ele jogava – Hermione murmurou quando sentou ao lado de Annelise, há poucos passos de distância dos pais de Draco, todos virados na direção do campo onde, sobre os cavalos, diversos homens jogavam, sendo eles em sua maioria da idade de Draco.

- Todos os filhos dos parlamentares jogam – Annelise deu de ombros. – É a tradição. Não que eu ache que Draco gosta muito, mas ele até que joga bem – voltou a dar de ombros.

- Seu irmão não para de me surpreender – Hermione comentou, dizendo isso mais para si mesma que para a loira sentada ao seu lado.

- E você parece gostar muito disso – Annelise comentou de forma divertida, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Não era questão de gostar, era o fato de saber que Draco não lhe era um livro aberto, o que, pela primeira vez, a fez pensar que no carro ele poderia ter dito a verdade, ele poderia realmente sentir muito, e chantagem poderia mesmo ter sido o único modo para conversar com ela – porque tinha de reconhecer que não conversaria com Draco Malfoy sobre qualquer assunto, havia demorado a atender as chamadas dele, mesmo depois de já terem combinado de vir a essa partida, se Draco ainda não a houvesse intimidado a comparecer, provavelmente seguiria ignorando veemente cada ligação que ele lhe fazia.

Suspirou voltando a beber mais uma taça de champanhe, pelo visto seria um longo dia. E pelo que Annelise dera a entender, não acabaria tão cedo.

- Que história é essa de ficarmos aqui? – perguntou discretamente à Annelise.

- Draco não lhe contou? – questionou ela e riu quando Hermione negou. – É melhor ele te contar!

Antes que pudesse exigir que Annelise Malfoy lhe dissesse mais alguma coisa, o barulho das famílias torcendo por seus herdeiros se tornou mais alto, os cavalos corriam a toda velocidade e Draco parecia dominar o jogo, fazendo Hermione concentrar sua atenção apenas nele e na jogada que fazia. Logo viu-se de pé, vibrando com todos os demais, quando Draco fez um ponto.

Riu ao se sentar. Aquilo era tudo uma farsa, mas ela estava parecendo uma namorada bobinha. Maneando a cabeça decidiu que iria se comportar de forma mais condizente com sua própria personalidade, mas quando Draco marcou outro ponto, ali estava ela novamente comemorando. Nem ela própria sabia que era uma torcedora tão convicta de que daria certo, e nos próximos minutos, enquanto torcia pelo time de Draco, Hermione riu ao se dar conta de onde estava.

Voltou a manear a cabeça e sorver mais um pouco de champanhe, porque parecia simplesmente irreal o que lhe acontecia. Rindo sozinha pegou o aparelho celular em sua pequena bolsa de mão e mandou uma mensagem para sua melhor amiga, estava visivelmente animada e já não sabia dizer se era pela farsa, pelo que realmente sentia ou se deveria culpar as várias taças de champanhe que já havia bebido sem nem se dar conta.

Provavelmente a última opção, considerou enviando para amiga uma mensagem sobre o jogo de polo, e um ps dizendo que mais tarde ligaria para Gina e lhe contaria tudo.

Uma pequena movimentação assim que o primeiro tempo da partida terminou, chamou a atenção de grande parte dos presentes, fazendo-nos virarem para ver o que acontecia. No entanto Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy permaneceram sentados com suas taças em mãos, bebericando o champanhe aos poucos, exatamente ao contrário do que Hermione gostaria de fazer, quanto mais tempo passava com seus falsos sogros, maior sua vontade de virar a garrafa de uma vez só.

- O que houve? – pôde ouvir Annelise perguntou a uma jovem que passava, provavelmente princesa de algum país pequeno e distante, Hermione deu de ombros, a garota usava uma delicada coroa, que mesmo bonita parecia demais. Todos ali só queriam saber de se exibir, revirou os olhos voltando a encher sua taça, era bom que essa partida terminasse logo, caso contrário estaria bêbada demais muito rapidamente.

- Hora de pisar no gramado – ouviu alguém entoar com animação, a pequena agitação pelo fato desconhecido já havia passado, e agora todos saiam de seus pequenos espaços VIP'S e se dirigiam ao gramado onde, até então, ocorria o primeiro tempo da partida de polo.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a Annelise ao deixar sua taça de lado. Precisava se concentrar em se portar bem, e embebedar-se certamente não era o melhor caminho.

- É para dar sorte – Annelise disse com um sorriso – eu acho – deu de ombros e as duas riram.

A verdade era que grande parte dos costumes que regiam toda aquela sociedade não possuía nenhuma lógica ou sentido, eram apenas tradições criações de anos atrás, de seus antepassados, que alguns britânicos davam muito valor. Com um pequeno sorriso, Hermione acompanhou Annelise até o gramado, onde Draco as esperava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Não parecia falso, Hermione pensou, mas já o havia visto dar sorrisos mais sinceros.

- Você se saiu bem – ela comentou e ele riu maneando a cabeça.

- E você andou bebendo – ele riu negando com a cabeça, isso o fez lembrar da noite do casamento real, a única outra ocasião em que vira Hermione bebendo mais do que devia, e agora se encontrava tão surpreso quanto daquela vez.

- Sua mãe me odeia – respondeu ela em seu ouvido, como se isso justificasse o porque de estar bebendo.

A questão era que nem ela própria poderia se explicar, não costumava beber dessa maneira, muito menos estando em público, ainda mais em um evento importante como aquele. Mas ficar ali de canto, tendo de suportar os olhares desagradáveis de Narcisa Malfoy, os comentários maldosos e tudo sabendo que era apenas por uma farsa, que Draco nem sequer estava apaixonado por ela – assim como ela não estava apaixonada por ele – e que não se casariam tão cedo, e mesmo que por alguma insanidade ele a convencesse disso, não seria um casamento feliz nem repleto de amor, como um dia ela pensara que poderia vivenciar.

Não era o tipo de garota que fica sonhando com príncipes encantados, certamente, mas como **toda garota ela também já havia imaginado como seria seu casamento, e ao longo dos anos, quanto mais independente se tornava, mais certeza Hermione tinha de que só se casaria se ele fosse o homem certo, um homem que ela amasse e que pudesse amá-la de tal forma que não conseguiriam viver afastados um do outro. Por um homem assim valeria a pena deixar de lado seus ideias que tendiam tanto para o feminismo, mas esse homem não era Draco Malfoy.

Assim que já se encontrava se embebedando por um futuro que parecia cada vez mais próximo, pronto para atingi-la sem a menor piedade.

- Não só ela – resmungou Hermione vendo como várias pessoas ao seu redor os observavam, mesmo que de maneira furtiva.

- Você sabia que era assim – ele murmurou a segurando pela cintura, fazendo muito bem seu papel de namorado, pensou Hermione, Draco sabia realmente como encenar para fazer toda sua família e membros do parlamento acreditarem naquela farsa. Isso a fazia sentir vontade de gargalhar.

- Eu sei – ela deu de ombros. – Só pensei que com o tempo eles se acostumariam!

- Se você fosse minha noiva eles já estariam acostumados – comentou rapidamente, dando uma piscadinha enquanto ela revirava os olhos. Essa era a Hermione que ele conhecia, sempre fugindo da proposta, mas mal sabia ela que, se os seus planos funcionassem, não demoraria muito para estarem juntos para sempre. E aquele era o Draco que ela conhecia, nunca perdendo a chance de alfinetá-la.

- Mas eu não sou sua noiva – ela disse com a voz irônica e ele riu.

- Por enquanto – respondeu Draco rindo.

A melhor parte dessa farsa, pensou Draco, era que com Hermione se sentia genuinamente bem. Ela realmente o fazia rir, até o fazia desejar, em alguns momentos que não fosse tudo uma mentira. Nos últimos meses havia se acostumado a presença dela, e as semanas que passaram separados foram de certa forma solitárias demais, afinal tinha de cumprir com sua promessa, havia acabado seus dias de boemia.

- Olha quem veio – uma voz masculina soando divertida rapidamente chamou a atenção de ambos, Hermione se virou com as bochechas coradas, enquanto Draco sorria amigavelmente.

- William – aproximou-se para cumprimentar o amigo sob o olhar atento de Hermione.

Era visível que a amizade dos dois não era mais a mesma, antes cumprimentavam-se com abraços e tudo parecia engraçado, agora, por mais que tivessem fracos sorrisos nos rostos, o cumprimento não passava de um aperto de mãos formal e perguntas simples no estilo "como você está?".

Sentia muito por Draco quanto a isso, sabia que ele gostava da presença de William, afinal, por anos foram melhores amigos, William era definitivamente o irmão que Draco nunca teve, e era uma pena que eles não se falassem mais como antigamente, só trocavam breves palavras em eventos públicos, pelo que Hermione soube.

- Pensei que vocês só chegariam amanhã, com a rainha – comentou Draco de forma cordial.

- Já devíamos estar aqui desde cedo, mas nosso jatinho demorou a decolar da base – comentou William dando de ombros, como se falasse com qualquer outro membro do parlamento. – E depois tive que passar no Palácio de Buckingham para resolver algumas pendencias – deu de ombros. – Estar morando na base não tem ajudado nos negócios.

- Achei que suas obrigações só começariam depois que fosse coroado – Draco respondeu, uma mão ao redor da cintura de Hermione, a outra em seu bolso.

- Ainda deve demorar para sair a coroação, vovó Elizabeth não vai desistir tão cedo do seu posto – ambos riram, mas só por um breve instante, como se por um momento voltassem a partilhar algo de sua infância. Mas o momento passou rapidamente, ambos voltando a ficar sérios. – E você, Hermione certo? – ela assentiu – Como tem passado?

- Muito bem, obrigada – ela respondeu com um fraco sorriso.

Era fácil entender porque Draco tinha tanto apego por William, afinal o homem era realmente simpático e cordial, nada ensaiado nem forçado. Seu único defeito era ter se apaixonado por uma mulher como Catherine.

E foi só pensar nela, que logo a bela morena de olhos verdes estava ao lado de William, abraçando-o toda sorridente, como recém-casados verdadeiramente felizes. Era uma pena que fosse tudo encenação.

- Boa tarde – ela disse mantendo-se como seu posto de duquesa mandava, toda sorridente e cordial, sem parecer exagerada.

Não podia negar que Catherine ficava bem naquele posto, afinal, pelo visto tudo que ela mais gostava era ser o centro das atenções.

- Já tiveram tempo para a lua de mel? – Hermione perguntou com um pequeno sorriso, dirigindo-se a William, ignorando veemente a presença da duquesa.

- Em breve – o príncipe riu sendo acompanhado pelos demais.

- Mas já está tudo planejado – Catherine respondeu. – Saímos essa semana mesmo, e William prometeu me recompensar pelo tempo que tivemos de esperar.

Com um sorriso frouxo nos lábios, Hermione assentiu como se concordasse. Mas não pode deixar de notar o brilho naqueles olhos esverdeados, Catherine parecia muito satisfeita em sua posição, mas seus olhos corriam constantemente pelo corpo de Draco, de forma que só William não percebia, pois ela o abraçava por trás de forma carinhosa.

Dissimulada, pensou Hermione sentindo cada vez mais nojo daquela mulher. Mas Catherine não ficaria admirando Draco assim, de forma descarada, pensou Hermione com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Não saberia dizer se a culpa era da quantidade de álcool que já havia ingerido, mas sentia-se mais solta para falar.

- Já disse para Draco, que quando chegar a nossa vez é bom que ele escolha um lugar incrível – ela comentou forçando seu sotaque britânico, de forma a parecer que queria mesmo essa lua de mel.

A principio Draco arregalou levemente os olhos, mas logo se deu conta do que Hermione estava fazendo, de forma não tão direta ela estava disposta a confrontar a duquesa, deixando explicito que sua relação – mesmo que sendo falsa, ninguém precisava saber de tal detalhe – ia muito bem, obrigada, e que continuaria assim até o momento de subirem ao altar.

- Eu já a convenci de se casar comigo – comentou dando de ombros.

Não era exatamente o que tinha planejado, mas quando se quer que todos saibam de seus planos e intenções, nada melhor que comentar em um evento como aquele, onde toda a sociedade estava reunida e não deixaria espaço para dúvidas posteriores.

- Não tão cedo, querido – comentou com um riso fazendo Draco revirar os olhos.

- Catherine também não cedeu assim tão fácil – comentou William dando um tapinha nas costas de Draco.

Draco sabia que não havia sido bem assim, Catherine havia lhe jogado na cara, com muito prazer, quando William fez o primeiro comentário sobre casamento, deixando bem claro que facilmente aceitaria a proposta dele.

Maneando a cabeça, Draco afastou aquele pensamento de sua mente, Catherine fazia parte de seu passado, ponto final.

- Logo eu a convenço – comentou com um sorriso presunçoso, sabendo que era verdade, bastava que seus planos dessem certo. E dariam, ele podia sentir.

- Vocês também irão dormir aqui? – perguntou Catherine com sua melhor expressão de ingenuidade, dando um passo para ficar ao lado de William, fazendo com que ele a abraçasse do mesmo modo que Draco abraçava Hermione.

- Claro – disse Draco e sorriu para Hermione, que, para sua sorte, não lhe perguntou o que isso significava, apesar de estar bem claro.

Um novo apito voltou a soar, e Draco beijou-as nos lábios levemente.

- Hora de deixar o gramado – ele disse guiando-a de volta para a área destinada a família Malfoy.

- Nós vamos dormir aqui? – ela perguntou quando ninguém podia ouvi-los.

A empolgação pela volta do jogo fazia o barulho ser alto demais para que pudesse se ouvir qualquer outra conversa.

- Não é a toa que esse clube de campo tem uma casa tão grande – disse Draco com um pequeno sorriso, fazendo-a se virar para admirar a bela e imensa construção, toda de pedra com grandes janelas e uma enorme bandeira do Reino Unido erguida. – Não se preocupe, é só por uma noite.

- Eu já lhe disse que não voltaria a me deitar com você – disse entredentes.

- Só vamos dormir, Hermione – ele disse com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- E veja onde isso nos levou da última vez – ela revirou os olhos lembrando-se do casamento real, quando eles só dividiriam o quarto de maneira ingênua e casta, isso a fazia sentir vontade de rir, porque o que fizeram entre aquelas paredes certamente estava longe de ser definido como casto.

Um novo apito fez Draco se virar e sorrir, acenando para outros que vestiam um uniforme de polo igual ao seu. Era hora de voltar a montar em seu cavalo.

- Não se preocupe – ele sorriu – não vou fazer nada que você não queira. E nossas bagagens já devem estar no quarto – estreitando os olhos Hermione logo se deu conta.

- Annelise! – ele riu confirmando, a irmã de Draco havia ajudado a planejar tudo isso, certamente, haviam saído juntas para fazer compras, agora podia apostar que a mala que a esperava só continha roupas novas, nada de seu guarda roupa.

- Nos falamos depois – ele disse lhe beijando os lábios novamente.

Draco não havia se afastado nem dois passos quando Hermione pôde notar a presença atrás de si, e não se surpreendeu ao dar de cara com Catherine, cujos olhos verdes brilhavam certamente não de alegria pelo belo dia.

- Problemas no paraíso? – ela perguntou com descaso, aproximando-se ainda mais de Hermione. Seus olhos pareciam cruéis, e suas unhas compridas e bem pintadas eram como garras prontas para atacá-la.

- Longe disso – Hermione respondeu dando seu melhor sorriso dissimulado.

- Pois foi o que pareceu – deu de ombros – ele continua não lhe contando tudo, não é? – maneou a cabeça num falso gesto, como se sentisse muito, o que de fato não sentia.

- Você deveria estar contente com o seu casamento – Hermione lhe disse, sua voz séria e o corpo bem ereto, numa tentativa vã de tentar se aproximar da altura da duquesa.

- Eu estou – ela deu de ombros com um falso sorrisinho. – Acontece que com William tudo é sempre igual.

- Acontece que Draco não está mais disponível para fazer o que você quer de diferente – respondeu com todo seu orgulho. – E se você pensa que pode nos separar, está muito enganada. Primeiro, as fotos que você mandou não fizeram o estrago que você previa, segundo, aceite de uma vez por todas que Draco a odeia.

- Ele sempre me disse isso – respondeu rindo baixinho – e olha onde nós acabamos? Na cama!

- Ele tem a mim agora – retrucou. – Você foi só um passatempo medíocre para ele – deu de ombros, o álcool se dissipando de seu organismo conforme seu corpo se acelerava cada vez mais pelo confronto com a duquesa. Nunca havia imaginado que seria capaz de retrucá-la desta forma, mas agora que havia começado não pretendia parar. – Faça um favor para si mesma, Catherine. Esqueça que Draco algum dia esteve em sua vida, ou na sua cama.

- Você se acha tão prepotente cheia de posa para cima de mim, mas quem é você mesmo Hermione Granger?

- Alguém superior a você – respondeu rapidamente – e não venha me dizer de classes, você veio de uma ainda mais abaixo da minha.

- Olha olha olha – comentou com sarcasmo – a pequena plebeia ingênua está mostrando as suas garras.

- Só estou defendendo o que é meu. E pode anotar, Catherine, Draco agora é meu homem e não há nada dele que eu aceite dividir com quem quer que seja, muito menos com você.

- Isso é o que veremos.

- Pode tentar – deu de ombros. – Depois de tudo que você fez, da criança que você se livrou só para encobrir suas traições, você realmente pensa que Draco poderia querer alguma coisa novamente com você? Aquela vez foi apenas sexo, uma fraqueza tenho de reconhecer. Mas que não acontecerá novamente.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou ela surpresa pelas acusações.

- Draco não tem segredos comigo – retrucou Hermione. – Assim como eu não tenho segredos com outras tantas pessoas, assim que, para essa pequena historinha de como a duquesa se livra de seus problemas vaze para alguém que possa realmente espalhá-la, não demora nada. Sendo que um dos tópicos que William mais defende é contra o aborto, que irônico, não é mesmo?

O olhar de ódio de Catherine lhe dizia que a situação não ficaria assim, mas por hora sabia que teria um bom tempo para se preparar para um novo confronto, afinal a lua de mel do casal real finalmente aconteceria, semanas ouvindo apenas como eles se divertiam provavelmente em algum lugar paradisíaco, nada de se preocupar com essa mulher estando por perto.

Quando Catherine se afastou, Hermione sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e respirou fundo, aquela mulher havia acabado com todas as suas energias, e agora que toda a adrenalina pelo momento havia passado, sentia-se cansada.

- O que foi isso? – a voz de Draco soou rouca em seus ouvidos.

- Estávamos conversando – Hermione deu de ombros virando-se para encará-lo.

A conversa havia durado tanto assim que o jogo já acabara? Perguntou-se surpresa. Pareceram apenas poucos minutos.

- Eu a quero longe de nossas vidas – comentou Hermione aproximando-se dele. – Seja isso de verdade ou não, ela não pode ficar entre nós novamente, não se for para isso dar certo mesmo que tenha um prazo de validade.

- Eu não poderia concordar mais – ele respondeu a abraçando suavemente.


End file.
